raingatefandomcom-20200215-history
Beatrix Belle
Beatrix is a personal attendant of the Queen. Her early life started within the Golden Light Abbey within a circle called the Sisters of Golden Light. There she started as little more than a chambermaid, fixing up rooms to be tidy in a way she did with such pride. At the age of fifteen she began her training with the Sisters as a Spiritual Cleric, not to be confused with the clerics of Northshire, some of which became paladins. These clerics had a different purpose entirely, similar to the Confessors of Whisper Isle. While the Confessors heard truths of the heart, these Clerics battled within the realm of the mind. Their talents were each of strong mental discipline beyond that of a normal Priest of the Light. They are often called Priestesses of Rapture, as an encounter with one to the soul that is in good standing with the Light, a soul that is not corrupt, is considered to be a blissful experience, one of pure connection to the Light. Those that are corrupt however, deem them Priestesses of Misery, as quite the opposite reaction occurs. Each connection with the mind is said to be unique, intense, and something quite unforgettable either way. Beatrix was exceptionally skilled in the mental disciplines required to go through the program. Each of the “Rapture Clerics” are kept in quiet seclusion for a long period of time once they graduate, to become closer to the Light itself. It is said they are sometimes told of tasks that they must accomplish and set out on their journey. Each task tends to be a battle between absolute chaos and evil of a dominant will and the Cleric herself. Lesser evils were purged, leaving the mind of the cleric intact, while greater evils tend to be nullified, but destroy the mind of the Rapture Cleric completely, causing instant brain hemorrhaging and death. They worked alongside the Confessors of Whisper Isle as a military branch of the church, as well as often being branded zealots for their extreme measures. It is said the Rapture Cleric prefers silence and solitude because she can easily hear the thoughts and whims of weaker minds and such constant intrusions are maddening. The abbey burned to the ground, leaving most of the sisters without a place to go, but none seemed disheartened in the least. Almost all of them set out immediately for tasks that they were called to do, each carrying letters of recommendation from the Mother of the Abbey, Elaine Requaneaux. Beatrix showed up within Raingate and took a job as a castle attendant, claiming she wanted silence, peace, and away from the church. She was employed personally by Jermaine to be moved over to the Queen’s personal tower. Beatrix has curly blonde hair, the sort that is untamed and unable to be brushed. She seems unabashed by the way her mop full of hair looks, doing little to it at all. Her eyes are a soft blue, the color of an early morning clear sky. She wears the clothes provided for her by the castle, but sews bits of lace and fabric to the collars and sleeves to make the unique to her. When she is not working, she wears very simple grey dresses with the same lace and fabric treatment. She tends to prefer solitude, quiet to the company of others. Beatrix takes her breaks after others have gone back to work to keep silence.